


What If Your Love was Fiction?

by jochikyuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clones, Craig fights his doubts literally, Doubt, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mentions of Tweek, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Rant Fic, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Song fic, based off of "Bloody Devotion" by akatsuki records, craig maybe hates himself, kind of? we'll never know if tweek actually likes him back or not..., not yet done, so that means its a, technically, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jochikyuu/pseuds/jochikyuu
Summary: Craig Tucker was falling in love. And he didn't like it one bit.He loved it.Though, like every young, angst-filled teen, he had his doubts.





	What If Your Love was Fiction?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of "Bloody Devotion" by Stack Bros. or Akatsuki Records. I got inspired by a certain part in the song, and this is the product of that. I do not own any character or song featured in this work, the idea of the fic is mine (last I checked).

Their relationship was as fabricated as the material of his dark blue jacket, yet both of these kept him warm, kept him from freezing over in the cold weather, in the cold weather of both the confines of the small mountain town and the confines of his normally empty heart. Fabric that he kept wrapped close around him, fabric that he clutched with knuckles whitening from how tight he held it close.   
Their relationship was as plastic as the glow-in-the-dark stars he plastered all over the ceiling of his bedroom, yet both of these were a source of light he looked up to whenever he needed guidance. Light that he could gaze up at no matter how much his body pleaded for him to rest, light that he could stare at for eternity and beyond.

Their relationship was as real as a masquerade, masks put on for show, yet for some reason he didn't want to take his mask off. Let them believe, he thought, as he kept up the facade. The fake relationship was convenient for the noirette, necessary for the blond, and so it continued. The mask he wore was slowly becoming part of him. Slowly became one with his face. Every fake, plastic smile he offered to the blond slowly dropped in number, replaced by real, true ones. He didn't care if Tweek didn't feel the same. 

Craig Tucker was falling in love. And he didn't like it one bit.  
He loved it.  
Though, like every young, angst-filled teen, he had his doubts.  
  
Doubts like, " _This is too good to be true, I'm probably just in some sort of phase, or something._ " Doubts like, " _These stupid feelings probably aren't real."_ Doubts like, " _Let's think about this. Obviously I only like the idea, and not Tweek._ "  
Doubts like, " _What if what I'm feeling won't last?_ "  
These doubts had made his life hell, made just the thought of confessing to Tweek a sickening and repulsive concept. Like hell he would put their carefully and already acceptable relationship on the line. Like hell he would risk hurting the poor blond.   
  
Still, he couldn't help but find himself wishing he could just fight off the doubts and spit the truth out.

One night, those doubts had congealed into a sickening copy of himself, the him that he had wished to never see again.

Craig stared at what he assumed to be a double of him. This was a dream, he could tell. With the way everything misted around them, a fog, a white blanket that kept him from seeing everything else. It swirled at their feet and dispersed everywhere but them, so they could only look at each other.  
  
He could also tell it was a dream by the fact that there was a fucking copy of him, standing in front of him. No shit it was a dream.  
  
There were slight differences to how they stood. Real Craig stood tall, resilient, as if he had something to fight for. Dream Craig looked like he could be toppled over any minute and he wouldn't give a care in the world. Real Craig had a slight light in his blue eyes, Dream Craig had no such thing. Real Craig looked alive. Dream Craig did not.  
Real Craig looked at him blankly, slightly stunned. How different he had become with Tweek around. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, glad that the small blond had changed him that much. Glad that he was no longer this edgy looking prick.   
Dream Craig seemed to be mocking him, an eyebrow raised. The tiny smile disappeared as he watched cobalt blue eyes sizing him up and down, the fake staring boredly at the version of him that had softened up to some dumb spaz of a blond who dared and succeeded in breaking down every single barrier he had put up around him against the world. He looked disgusted by all the warmth that had been poured into him. His gaze seemed to ask, " _What happened to you?_ " 

" _What if your love was pure fiction?_ " He spoke up, the darker nasal voice startling Real Craig out of his stupor. His voice, Real Craig noticed, was deeper than his. That was odd. It should have been the other way around, rationally speaking. Then he remembered that the other noirette was the version of him that had not yet been revived by his love.   
  
This was his chance, he realized. His chance to take away his doubts and throw them aside, his chance to be free of the thoughts that plagued him every night. His chance to finally love the blond freely, and maybe even tell him the truth. If only this fucker wasn't in the way.  
Real Craig startled himself when he found himself snarling in response to the other's accusation.   
  
"What if I tore your body apart?" He threatened, stepping forward. They were closer than before. His eyes darkened, almost as dark as the fake's. Dream Craig didn't look scared at all. In fact, he looked amused. A slight curl in his lip showed that he was smirking.  
  
Real Craig recognized this as the smile he wore whenever he wanted to beat the shit out of someone.  
_Whatever. It's mutual._

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is experimental, and is based off of "Bloody Devotion" by Stack Bros. or Akatsuki Records, mainly the bit around 2:12. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP2NPHiHEKg  
> geez has my writing gotten crappier. oh well. this is kind of a vent fic, so apologies for ooc-ness. i like angry, angsty craig.  
> i might continue this if i'm motivated enough. eh. tell me what you guys think.


End file.
